dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wildebeest
Write the text of your article here! OriginThe Wildebeest Society experimented with genetically-created host bodies to house the tainted souls of Azarath. The Baby Wildebeest was their only successful experiment, before the organization was destroyed by the New Titans. Taking care of the infant creature, the Titans soon realized that it could transform to a grown-up Wildebeest, and let him join the team. After the New Titans disbanded, Wildebeest moved with fellow ex-Titans Red Star and Pantha to the Solar City in Russia, where they raise him as their own son. Indeed, much to Pantha's annoyance, 'Baby' has always regarded her as his mother.New TitansThe Baby Wildebeest that the society had created loved to Pantha, much to her initial disgust, and considered her his mother. Although the size of a human toddler, he had disproportionately powerful strength. He later demonstrated the ability to gain adult form to protect his "Momma". Pantha originally didn't like the creature, often talking about various ways Baby could or would die. Her attitude softened as Wildebeest stayed with the team.During a Titans vacation to California, Baby Wildebeest and the other Titans had time to visit the beach. While the others were distracted, he built a gigantic sandcastle, with intricate shapes and molding, resembling a cathedral. When Pantha left the Titans, she took Baby Wildebeest with her and later, along with former Titan Red Star, the three formed an unusual family unit. Baby Wildebeest would participate in the battle to save his old friend Cyborg, whose magnified power levels threatened the entire Earth. A series of misunderstandings led to the Titans allies attacking the JLA. Baby Wildebeest was knocked out by Superman. Later, Superboy-Prime was confronted by a team of Titans, including Wildebeest and Pantha, on a highway outside of Keystone City. Superboy-Prime, mentally ill, kills Pantha with a blow to the head. Baby Wildebeest attacks and is killed instantly by a heat vision blast through his torso. Red Star survives the battle to mourn his unofficial family.All these Titans Black Lanterns were destroyed by Dove Dawn Granger when she expressed the power of the White Light of the Entity. Recently however the Baby Wildebeest was cloned by the secret organization known as N.O.W.H.E.R.E . Not only that but they created a clone of an adult / teen more powerful than the original Baby Wildebeest with the intention of using it as a biological weapon against the Teen Titans. It was only through the intervention of another experiment of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Panther to clone genetically enhanced Pantha that the two managed to escape the control of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. . Although invited to be part of the Teen Titans declined the two together and decided to venture out from the world and figure out what to do with their new lives and now live together as a double meta-human vigilante super-powerful. Wildebeest basically has no secret how he is a clone a much more "pumped" of Baby Wildebeest from Teen Titans (though "Baby" would only be a bastard nickname, given by Panther, since he would now have adult personality that would add the finer points of all the previous incarnations as the lowness of the Wildebeest and the ability of the strategist, leader of the Society, Wildebeest, super-strength, goodness and purity of heart Baby Wildebeest Original combative skill and fearlessness and courage of heroic Wildebeest "Teen Titans"-LIKE IT YES! Sue Me ...) to the cartoon Teen Titans and also "adult" it would be the Colossus / Peter Rasputin "of, He is a sand sculptor able to create the most beautiful dream in the form of sandy beaches in the world capable of surprising many proficionais for its beauty and complexity as well as a painter and artist of the most sensitive or be a" gentle giant "but woe to him who stepped into his callus either the "Emo Prime" or whatever is broken in half without milongas (and I say this seriously Baby Wildebeest would force the same level of Skaar Son of Hulk or could PLAY IN ORBIT OF PLUTO WITH A SINGLE PUNCH HEAD Emo Prime with him throwing heat vision with lethal power and everything in it without even scorching their body hair with no difficulty in outbursts of fury berserker). I imagine him as a huge Skaar with an impressive physique and finally the "strongman"(and also SMART) group ... Blackest NightBaby Wildebeest has returned as a Black Lantern in the Blackest Night crossover. He has been seen with Aqualad, Aquagirl, Dolphin, and Pantha.He was resentment cloned a new version of adult mentality and higher powers for the organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E. I wanted to use it as a weapon but was released by the Panthers improved clone of Pantha. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Wildebeest,possesses high super human strength, omega level . On certain occasions, he has been shown feats of strength rivalling the Superman (such as lifting a navy destroyer or holding back a DC-10 jet at take off speed!) Therefore, Wildebeest could potentially be ranked among the strongest superheroes in the New DC Universe Post-Flashpoint. Wildebeest has taken on powerhouses omega level like Superman, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, and Black Adam. Superhuman Endurance: As a baby Wildebeest has a harder time controlling his strength and has less endurance but enough to sustain holding large amounts of weight without succumbing to it's force. As an adult Wildebeest can control his strength due to his endurance and has focused his strength into powerful blows and tackles with ease. Superhuman Durability: Wildebeest In addition to strength, he has very high endurance, due to a healing factor. He has sharp claws, his claws are sharp enough to cut through materials such as stone, wood, flesh and even some types of metals. Wildebeest also has superhuman senses, agility and stamina. His Wildebeest form is 10 feet tall and weighs 2000 lbs, while his Human form is still huge muscular and strong human man. Wildebeest Transformation: Previously their Wildebeest Transformation consisted of every time you feel angry Baby Wildebeest become a giant version of himself and angry. Now it's more that he can use this power to take human form of a man huge black african-american, with a physical, heavyweight bodybuilder, it can take on other "human disguise" the taking of any human male phenotypes of any nation but if everyone has the common feature of being immensely huge muscular men and attractive. If these forms are all "disguises" his true appearance is that of Wildebeest. Skills This Wildebeest aprendisado has extensive knowledge and techniques in various combat hand-to-hand, and usually use fighting martial art of Krav Maga (Hebrew: קרב מגע, "close combat / contact") is a system of close combat the body eclectic, developed in Israel, which involves fighting techniques, grappling and scams directed at vital points of the opponent. Also have extensive knowledge of survival techniques in the Navy Seals. PeculiaritiesHe is an artist who appreciates all expressions of art music, poetry, painting, sculpture, literature it can be both a Shakspare declaiming a poem as a virtuoso on the piano or a "Slash" from Guns and Roses on guitar